Chamomile
PLEASE do not steal/take/tamper with ANY of this code OR content Chamomile Chamomile belongs to Cloud. Please do not use the character nor anything on this page without permission. Coding by Infinity. appearance. :Chamomile is built thin and slender, made for traversing the obstacles of the rainforest, just like her kin. Her tail is long and flexible, made for swinging from the trees. She's taller than most, just a few inches above the normal height, yet her posture makes her seem about a head above others. :She keeps her scales a pure soft white, the shade of fresh snow and fluffy cumulus clouds. She keeps her underbelly a pale ivory cream, only a few shades off from her scales. :She keeps her spine and horns sky blue, pale and bright. Her claws are kept the precise same hue. The line of scales between her scales and underbelly are the same shade, glowing against the white. :The circles upon her scales gleam like gilded gold, the same shade as her membranes. Her wing membranes are kept toned down, not too bright to hurt the eyes. :She doesn't wear much in terms of jewelry, just a bracelet of braided gold. The gleaming band complements her scales, and it's enough for her. :Her eyes are pine green, soft and kind, large on her face. The faint fragrance of herbs always float around her, hinting at her occupation. personality. :Quiet. Kind. Gentle. Chamomile is the type who always worries for others, constantly asking how another feels, if anything seems off. She has a way of gently pressing for an answer. :She's on the complacent side, doing as she's told. For the most part, she doesn't question authority. On occasion, she does speak up if she feels something is plain wrong, but it's always softened and polite. :Chamomile is shy, quiet. She doesn't speak much to others, beyond reporting on the conditions of one of her patients. Her field is the only place where she doesn't sugarcoat, the truth more straightforward. :She more of a bookworm, learning more through reading than true hands on experience. She prefers the powers of plants and herbs over modern medicine, trusting them more. :Chamomile keeps her thoughts to herself, but still has some stubbornness to her. She does things her own way, sometimes bending the rules a little. When someone questions her, her temper can flare, though she tries to keep it down. :Her anger level is usually low, as she tries to remain calm and reasonable. Anger doesn't help her, and sometimes it sneaks in, but Chamomile tramples it quickly. :She's the gentle, caring healer, and she fits her role. backstory. :hmmm relationships. :to be done during roleplay trivia. :*really likes tea :*doesn't really understand the sciency stuff of the project so she doesn't really know/care about how ethical the project is :*does have a point where she will blow up, but tries to be cool headed at all times :*thinks like a straight-A student :*was previously going to be a philosopher, but got revamped into something else gallery. Ironbound.png|By Pearl!!! <3 thanks Screenshot 2019-07-26 at 3.39.59 PM.png|By FSH!!! Efee83b5-99f7-45fb-b616-44428fc2dca4_kindlephoto-398592325.png|By Darkmoon! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Healer)